


Icebreaker

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Breaking the Ice [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in-between the end of the anime and the beginning of the York City OVA. The four friends reunite; Leorio and Kurapika take another step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2004.

 

It had only been a few months. It felt like forever.

Watching them now, it was like nothing had changed. Playful antics, friendly tussles, antagonizing Leorio... it was just as it had been during their early days together. Back then, Kurapika's goal had seemed so far out of reach. Now, it had *been* reached, if not in the way he'd intended.

The outcome had kept him awake all night, with only the moon and the stars for company. Of all things he'd been prepared to face when he'd decided to avenge the Kuruta, the murderers dying by another's hand had not been among them. He wasn't sure how it made him feel, exactly. His reaction to seeing one of the corpses had been a myriad of emotions, some stronger than others.

Of course, it wasn't over. It wasn't all behind him just yet. The darkest, most dangerous chapter was over, but there was still one thing he needed to do.

And, logical reasoning be damned, the next pair of eyes he recovered would be his father's. The final pair he could find would be his mother's, and then he would bring them home.

Hastily, he pushed thoughts of the previous evening - and his obligations of the future - out of his mind. He didn't want to dwell on that. Not right now. He was slowly emerging from under that cloak of darkness; the light hurt his eyes, but the warmth was more than welcome.

"Kurapika!" Gon whined, wheeling around to give him a pleading look. "You saw it, didn't you?"

Kurapika blinked, realizing that he'd missed most of the fight while he'd been lost in thought. "Saw...?"

Gon pouted, barely recognizable under the plethora of ice cream toppings he was wearing. "Killua started this!" he declared, gesturing to the desserts covering his clothes and most of his face.

"No, *you* started it!" Killua shot back, shaking a fist at the other boy. The assassin looked like he'd just returned from rolling in a life-sized ice cream bowl. Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry scoops had melted into his hair, his clothing, and onto his cheeks. He was a sight to behold, and Gon wasn't any better.

"But it was an accident!" Gon wailed. "I didn't *mean* to get my ice cream in your face!"

"Well, we're even now." Killua shrugged as though the entire incident hadn't been worth mentioning. He dusted his slimy hands off and grinned at his green-clad friend. He had almost shoved his hands in his pockets before realizing that he would only get his clothes dirtier.

"We're not *even*," Gon snapped. "You got me way worse than I did you!"

"Listen to the both of you!" Leorio snapped, putting his hands on his hips and staring the two younger boys down. "What did I do to deserve this?" The cones that had been shoved into his eyes had fallen from his face, leaving only twin circles of ice cream that looked like a second pair of glasses. It was comical to see, but Kurapika didn't laugh.

For them, it had only been a couple of *days*. It still felt like forever. Kurapika didn't know what had compelled Leorio to try calling him from the bench, but hearing his... hearing the older man's voice had truly made him feel like he was coming home. He had only that morning unblocked Leorio's number from his phone.

"Sorry, Kurapika," Gon moaned quietly. "We were gonna have a picnic and catch up, and then do some more sight-seeing, but...."

"Don't worry about it," Kurapika soothed, the words falling from his lips automatically. It was enough just to see them again. Their continued separation had been entirely his doing, but now there was no reason for it. "We have plenty of time for that."

Eventually, he would have to return to the Nostrads' party and resume his job as one of their bodyguards, but not yet. He had time to spend with his friends. Not as much as he wanted, but... enough.

"When do you have to go back?" Killua asked him, wiping his dirty face with an even dirtier sleeve.

Kurapika didn't have a real answer to that. After the drama of the previous night, everything was in such disarray. But his presence, he felt, was not necessary at the moment. Neon was with her father, and so for the time being, his job was... on hold, as it were. "Not for a while," he replied.

"Then do you want to come back to the hotel with us?" Gon piped up eagerly. "We have to get cleaned up, and -- Killua!" he snapped when the other boy rubbed his dirty shirtsleeves in Gon's hair. Gon ducked away and swatted halfheartedly at his best friend. "Killua, quit it! It's bad enough already!"

"So then what's so bad about making it worse?" Killua inquired devilishly.

"Stop it, both of you," Leorio sighed. He looked exasperated, but also a little relieved that he'd escaped the tussle with nothing but some creamed eyes. "Let's just go back to the hotel, all right? We'll get you monsters cleaned up--"

"And then get food?" Killua asked eagerly.

"You just *ate*!"

"But I ended up wearing most of it," the assassin protested. "I want a bento box from the place down the street from the hotel."

"Me, too!" Gon declared, beaming at them. "But I want onigiri the most!"

Only Gon and Killua, Kurapika decided, could pull off both the childish demeanor of most boys their age and possess the strength and maturity of people twice their years. He had never really been one to judge someone solely by their age, and in the case of their younger friends, it was good that he didn't. Kurapika was nearly five years their senior, but that made no difference; sometimes he was older, and sometimes he was younger.

"Fine, fine," Leorio sighed, a hint of amusement ghosting across his slight smile. "We'll go for lunch after that, if you want it so badly." He grinned openly at the delighted smiles he got in return, and then asked, "What are *you* grinning at?"

It took Kurapika a few seconds to realize that Leorio was speaking to him. It took him a second longer to realize that he *had* been smiling throughout the entire exchange. "None of you have changed that much," he offered by way of explanation.

A pleased "Heee" made its way past Gon's toothy grin. Killua blew him a raspberry, but looked pleased at the comment. Leorio made an "L" with his thumb and index finger, and then pointed the pretend gun at him. "Neither have you, no matter what it looks like."

Kurapika blinked at the cryptic statement, but didn't get a chance to inquire further. Leorio was already moving, brushing past him on the way back to Center Park's pathway. Kurapika followed, and it wasn't long before Gon and Killua ran by either side of him. The two smaller boys didn't turn tricks on him the way they did Leorio, but Kurapika still huddled in on himself in case they decided to rub their sticky bodies against his on their way by. They didn't, continuing on past Leorio.

"Race you!" Gon shouted.

"You're on!" Killua returned, and off they went.

"What a sight," Leorio commented affectionately, shaking his head.

"I hope they don't run into anybody like that," Kurapika said, knowing fully well that it would never happen. Unless Killua was feeling particularly naughty, that is.

"I'm just glad they aren't walking with us," Leorio cracked. "All dirty and sticky like that... what kind of parents would we look like?"

The veiled message behind "parents" and "we" made Kurapika take a deep breath. There was no doubt what their topic of conversation was going to be. "...Leorio, I--"

"Save it," the older man ordered brusquely, waving a hand. "Until we're alone," he added more gently.

Gon and Killua were far ahead of them, two dots fading over a hill. The park was virtually empty. As far as Kurapika was concerned, they *were* alone. "We're--"

"Not alone enough," Leorio stated.

"How--"

"Not alone enough." This time, the words were stressed.

Kurapika stifled a sigh. "Are you going to interrupt me all d--?"

"I might." He was giving the taller boy a glare when Leorio turned around to face him, walking backwards. "Oh, don't be that way," he pleaded lightly, catching Kurapika's hand bringing it to his lips.

Kurapika yanked it back when Leorio kissed his palm, eyes darting left and right for witnesses.

Leorio laughed. "You were the one who said we were alone."

Kurapika did not see it fit to point out that he'd never actually gotten to say that. "*You* said we weren't alone enough."

"Ah. That I did." He smiled broadly, and then shifted to the side and matched his strides to Kurapika's. "I'll add that to my book."

"Add what?"

"You don't like public displays of affection."

Kurapika frowned. "It's not that I don't... it's... well, you know." He stared down at their feet; left, right, left, right....

"I know." Leorio elbowed him. "Come on. If we don't get back to the hotel soon, Gon and Killua might decide to eat the plastic fruit in the lobby."

With a nod, Kurapika quickened his steps to keep pace with the taller one. At least there would be some time before the moment they would be "alone enough." He wasn't nervous, exactly, but wondered just what exactly being "alone enough" with Leorio would entail. The fated conversation, definitely - there was explaining to be done and all three of his friends deserved to hear the full story. But aside from the obvious, Kurapika and Leorio needed to... to what? They'd already made a sort of promise/agreement as far as their changing relationship was concerned. So what did Leorio plan to... oh.

_"Give me something to look forward to."_

Those had been his own words, hadn't they? He'd been quietly surprised he'd even been forward enough to speak them. Granted, he'd retreated immediately thereafter, but still.

He hadn't felt the cold grip of nervousness in a long time - and it had been even longer since something other than a threat on his life had brought it on. Always, he'd managed to quell the feeling quickly. Nervousness had no place in a fight; it could have disastrous effects on your performance. Logic and rational thought were Kurapika's weapons of choice, even if he knew they weren't the only powerful ones available.

But he wasn't going to be fighting. For some reason, that only made him *more* nervous, not less. And each time he sensed - or saw - Leorio looking at him, he had to swallow, hoping that the saliva would help weigh his stomach down.

"I hope you're hungry, too," Leorio commented as they turned onto a busy street. "We might be at that little restaurant for a while. Those kids can really pack it away when they want."

"A little," Kurapika managed. His stomach felt like it was caging a hundred fluttering butterflies. He wondered what would happen if he tried putting food down there, too.

"At least I don't have to change or shower. I'm not sure those kids would be patient enough to let me."

Kurapika tried hard not to picture Leorio showering or changing. He half-succeeded.

 

***

In the end, food helped a little, but Kurapika suspected that it was because he had barely touched the rice he'd opted for. Gon had finished it for him, eager to fill his own stomach with food other than sugary sweets. Even Killua had declined the proprietor's offer of dessert. It wasn't long before the meal was over. In some ways, it wasn't long enough.

"I'm stuffed!" Gon proclaimed, stretching his arms as they exited the small restaurant.

"You should be," Leorio chided. "What we paid for that meal you two shoveled down isn't enough to compensate for the orders that man will have to make to replenish his supplies."

"Leorio," Gon whined, put out.

"Don't listen to him, Gon," Killua advised. "We're growing. When we're taller than Leorio is, maybe he'll start eating as much as we do."

"Think again, kiddo," Leorio shot back playfully, swatting the back of Killua's head. He grinned at the face he received for it.

"So what now?" Killua asked, not giving Leorio the satisfaction of a retort. "We don't have much else to do today, do we?"

"I wanna go to the arcade for a bit," Gon pronounced. "Killua said it would be fun. Right, Killua?"

"Let's do that," Killua agreed readily. He exchanged a high-five with the green-clad boy. "Tonight we'll talk," he said over his shoulder.

Kurapika didn't need to ask what they were referring to. "Tonight," he consented. He didn't mind waiting until they were ready to hear it; they had waited until he was ready to discuss it. It really was a tale suited for an evening together, anyway. The day was bright and happy... he didn't want to waste it talking about... those things. "If you don't mind waiting longer."

"Nah, we don't mind," Gon piped up. "We can push it back until after supper, or something. Today's a holiday, right? No work, all play." When Kurapika blinked at him, the boy shifted his beaming face to Leorio. "Ne, ne, are you going to come to the arcade with us?"

"Nope." Leorio reached out and ruffled Gon's spiky hair. "We're going to just head back to the hotel. We'll wait for you guys there."

There was a pause in the conversation. That was it, then, Kurapika realized. If he didn't want to be alone with Leorio, now was the time to speak up. He didn't.

"Are you sure?" Gon whined plaintively. Clearly, he'd been rather hoping that the four of them would remain together for the entirety of the day. "I mean, we could even go -- ow!" He yelped sharply, bending a little and raising a leg to rub his shin.

"We'll see you guys later, then." Killua grinned openly at them and seized Gon's upper-arm. "You coming or what, Gon?"

"Killua! Why'd you *kick* me~?" The assassin was hauling Gon away even as he asked, dragging his best friend down the crowded main street of York City. Gon's angry voice faded away as the two younger boys were swallowed by the mob.

And that left Leorio and Kurapika alone. Or, not "alone enough," as Leorio would have put it.

"That wasn't bad at all," Leorio said with a chuckle, nodding in the direction the two boys had gone.

"Not very subtle," Kurapika observed, unsure if he should thank Killua for giving them time alone, or feel embarrassed that the assassin knew what was going on between him and Leorio.

"It's not like Gon has a clue," Leorio laughed. "I thought Killua's technique got the job done, anyway."

"Well, it did that," he admitted. No way out now. He was still nervous, but there was no backing out at this point. Well, he *could* back out, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to Leorio. What they had was complicated enough *without* Kurapika trying to buy more time and end up making matters worse. Besides, somewhere in his mind, he knew his cold feet were unfounded. He wondered if Leorio was nervous, too.

"Ouch!" He winced and jumped when a hand quickly, painfully, jabbed two fingers into his side, between two ribs. He glared at Leorio, who merely smirked and took his forearm.

"Are you coming, or what?"

"You didn't have to *poke* me," Kurapika hissed, but Leorio was already tugging him along. "You aren't very subtle, either," he muttered.

"Never said I was," Leorio retorted cheerfully. "Never said I was."

 

***

For the second time that day, Kurapika found himself being led into the hotel room Leorio, Gon, and Killua were staying in. He hadn't had much time to really appreciate it before, as Gon and Killua had already given themselves hasty showers and were half-dressed when the older boys had arrived. Leorio had been lucky they'd even permitted him to wash his face.

But now there were no hungry, enthusiastic pre-teens rushing things along, so Kurapika was able to actually stop and take note of his friends' living conditions. Compared to the expensive suite he'd been staying in as a member of the Nostrads' party, his friends' room was large, but modest. In the hotel suite Kurapika was staying at, he even had his own room. That was not the case here; Gon, Leorio, and Killua were evidently all sleeping in that one big chamber, where three beds were amongst the table, couch, television, and chairs. All the same, the humble accommodations had an air of welcoming comfort, warmth, and familiarity - the feelings Kurapika had come to associate with his three closest friends.

...He wished he'd been staying with them. The privacy he had in the suite was all well and good, but he wouldn't have minded cramming together with the others in this smaller space.

"What's your room like?" he heard Leorio ask as he shut the door.

"Noisy," he replied, the image of Neon and her attendants playing cards immediately coming to mind. At Leorio's raised eyebrow, Kurapika rotated his shoulders. "Never mind." He was glad that he was rarely needed to actually watch over Neon herself. It wasn't that he disliked her, but he had a feeling that long periods of time with her would exhaust him. She had been nice enough when they'd conversed, but he had seen her during her... moments. Fortunately, he had won her father over quicker than he'd anticipated - even if he'd done so after a tragedy - and little of his duties actually involved Neon directly. He spent most of his time either with her father, or left to his own devices.

His shoes came off and were left on the mat at the door. Kurapika moved away from the entranceway, allowing Leorio to go by. When the older man was halfway into the main room, he turned and rubbed the back of his head.

"There's a small fridge in here," he said. "You want something?"

They had only just eaten. Kurapika shook his head. "No, I'm all right."

Silence settled in. Leorio studied his feet for a few moments, and then threw up his hands helplessly with a heavy sigh. When his eyes met Kurapika's again, they held a touch of embarrassment in them.

"Can a few days change so much?"

Kurapika released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "No," he sighed. "Not in this case."

"Damn it, come *here*, then." Even though it had been a command, Leorio was the one who moved, taking a step forward and reaching out. A fist closed on Kurapika's tabard and used it to pull him closer.

It was the first real hug they'd ever shared, warm and carrying the remnants of just-dissolved tension. Kurapika found he very much liked to lean the length of his body against someone taller, broader. If he'd been one to think in such clichéd terms, he might have said that being enveloped in Leorio's arms made him feel protected. His own arms were between their bodies, hands resting on Leorio's chest.

The butterflies were back, but fluttering in a different way than before. He inhaled deeply when Leorio's hand made a steady trail from the nape of his neck and down his back, coming to a stop at the pit-end of his spine. Leorio smelled like... like a mixture of the unique cologne he used and the faint musk that was Leorio's own. The taller man's other hand tangled in the hair at the back of Kurapika's head and tugged a little, just a faint almost-pressure.

Kurapika knew it was a silent plea for him to look up, but he ignored it. "What happens now?"

He felt Leorio stiffen ever so slightly, and then crack, "Depends on how long Killua can keep Gon diverted."

Kurapika felt some heat rising to his cheeks, and knew he was blushing a little. "Ah."

"It's not like we don't have time," Leorio ventured. "It's... it's over, right?"

The hope behind Leorio's question was barely hidden. It hurt to correct him, but Kurapika had to be honest. "No. Not... not yet. But the worst is over," he went on, hoping to make Leorio feel better. "I just... have to find them all and bring them home." He didn't need to specify who "they" were.

"Oh, I know that." Leorio's hold tightened for a moment, hands pressing Kurapika's head and hips closer to him. "I only meant that there wouldn't be any more dealings with the Ryodan." He didn't say he'd been worried, but Kurapika heard the relief clearly, as if it had been shouted.

"Do you want to hear--?"

"Not yet, no. We'll wait for Gon and Killua to come back. That way, you won't have to repeat yourself."

Kurapika gave a wordless noise of assent, and then felt that slight pressure at the back of his head again. This time he did look up, and found himself staring into Leorio's dark eyes. He shifted, moving his arms so he could reach up and remove the tiny sunglasses from Leorio's nose. He held them gingerly, folded the frame in on itself, and caught Leorio's eye again.

"You..." Leorio trailed off, practically snatching the folded glasses out of his hands and tossing them onto the couch. His hands returned, settling on Kurapika's lower back, fingers just beginning to splay over his bottom.

Kurapika moved his own hands, wrapping them around Leorio's neck, cradling them there comfortably. The other boy's hands slid a little lower, and Kurapika arched into it without thinking. No one's hands had ever been down there before, and the feel of Leorio's warm palms cupping and rubbing his bottom made him tingle all over, even through his pants and the skirt of his tabard. Kurapika let his eyes close, part of him a mite embarrassed at his reactions, another part wanting more.

Leorio's lips nudged at his mouth, and he moved his own against the pressure. Kurapika's mouth parted a little when Leorio's teeth caught his bottom lip. He felt the warm, moist swipe of the other boy's tongue before he was released. Leorio chuckled softly, and Kurapika realized that he'd made a small noise of protest when the other's mouth had eluded his.

"Sometimes I'm not a patient man," Leorio murmured. His mouth wasn't far from Kurapika's, warm breath puffing over Kurapika's lips.

Kurapika's eyelids fluttered. "Patient?"

"Nothing." Leorio dismissed the topic as suddenly as he'd brought it up. "I... missed you, that's all."

The admission tugged at his heartstrings, and Kurapika pushed himself onto his toes, closing the distance between their mouths. This time there was no playful prequel to the kiss; their lips were open well before contact. Leorio's tongue was a welcome intruder into Kurapika's mouth, his hands a strong, constant pressure as they roamed over Kurapika's back.

Before Leorio, Kurapika had never really thought about deepening relationships with anyone. The time he might have spent experimenting or wondering how things were done had been occupied with... other things. He'd never feigned mockery of a girl he secretly liked; had never spied on teenagers, wondering what the appeal of sharing saliva with someone else was. His sexuality was woefully unexplored, and the longer he thrust his tongue against Leorio's, the more he regretted that he'd waited so long.

But then, if he *hadn't* waited this long, it might not have been as incredible a feeling. The fact that he was so truly untouched, that Leorio would be the first to awaken his sleeping sexuality, just made him desire it all the more.

When Leorio pulled away again, Kurapika protested, trying to draw himself up further to keep the pressure of Leorio's lips on his. One of his hands caught at the taller man's tie, a halfhearted attempt to halt his escape. Leorio's hand brushed his aside, but only so the other boy could tug the tie off himself. The accessory, a cheerful yellow, was dropped and left to fall quietly to the floor. Then Leorio shrugged out of his blazer, letting that tumble to the carpet, too.

"Too hot," he murmured, coming closer again. But instead of kissing him, like Kurapika had been prepared for, Leorio's hands started fussing with the top of his tabard, searching for the fastenings of the unfamiliar garment.

_"Sometimes I'm not a patient man."_

_"Give me something to look forward to."_

Kurapika swallowed, and with a sudden burst of insight, understood just how far Leorio was going to take this. The thought made his stomach twist with something that was... somewhat like nervousness, but with some excitement mixed in. The end result was an almost-painful tight feeling that settled at the bottom of his abdomen - and of course, the beginnings of a more obvious physical response.

Leorio explored the front of his mantle for a few moments, plainly puzzled as to its workings. Evidently, Kurapika's stillness did not go unnoticed. The older man looked up from the garment, his expression one of mild concern. "Are you okay? I mean... do you want to stop?"

The question galvanized Kurapika to resume his role in the... foreplay? "No, no. I'm fine. Here." He moved his hands along the center of his tabard, fingers sneaking between the golden fringe and undoing the hidden fastenings. They yielded without a fight, having been designed for easy loosening. Not long ago, he'd tugged the entire tabard off effortlessly. For some reason, he didn't feel like doing that now.

There were only three clasps, but Leorio insisted on handling the last himself. Without waiting for an invitation, Leorio parted the vest and pushed it off Kurapika's shoulders.

Kurapika willingly shrugged it off, returning his hands to the base of Leorio's neck. "Should we...?" he trailed off, not knowing whether things would be carried to the sofa, or one of the beds - hopefully Leorio's - or... the floor?  _Surely not._  And then another thought,  _I'm... going along with this, aren't I?_  The idea both thrilled and intimidated him.

He started when Leorio's fingers dipped into the waistband of his tabard's skirt. They slid along his waist. "Does this part work the same way?" the taller man wondered. He stole a kiss after asking.

"Mm," Kurapika managed, allowing the other to coax him into another deep kiss. He felt a little unequipped for this game; Leorio, at least, appeared to know what he was doing.

Soon the skirt was lying in a pool around his feet. Almost immediately, fingers were creeping up his shirt. He inhaled sharply, and Leorio exhaled just as piercingly.

"Why do you wear so many clothes?" he asked, sounding a mite exasperated.

Before Kurapika could even process the question, Leorio was pulling at the hem of his shirt. He had to raise his arms quickly to let the taller one hoist it over his head and yank it off. Now he was in nothing but his pants and the light purple tank. He suppressed a shiver, but trembled a little anyway. Leorio must have noticed, because those strong arms were holding him close a second later, Leorio's lips finding his cheek, ear, and neck.

"It doesn't seem like this is real," Leorio commented.

Kurapika could agree that there was something ethereal about the entire thing, but the telltale lump pressing against his stomach felt real enough to him. "We..." he hesitated, wondering how exactly he should phrase the question, "we're going to... consummate this, right?"

Leorio paused in the act of nibbling the top of his ear. Then, unexpectedly, he began to laugh. His head dropped, forehead falling upon Kurapika's shoulder. "Consummate?" he parroted, trying to stifle his chuckles.

"What's so funny about it?" Kurapika bristled, embarrassed and guessing that the heat in his cheeks was due to the blush he was probably sporting.

"Nothing, nothing," Leorio soothed, recovering. He kissed his way back up to Kurapika's ear, tongued it. "It's just... the kind of phrasing I'd expect from you. Ever proper." He pulled away, taking note of their disheveled appearance, raising a finger to Kurapika's kiss-bruised lips. "Not so proper now, though."

Kurapika surprised both of them by biting gently down on Leorio's fingertip. "I don't much care for propriety at the moment." But oh, what Gon and Killua would say if they saw him now. "You look worse than I," he pointed out, keeping Leorio's hand in his own. He rubbed it against his cheek; warm.

Leorio's free hand moved to his belt and began loosening it. It slid out of the loops with a hiss and soon found its way to the ground. He pulled his hand free, but only to make quick work of the buttons of his shirt. The white fabric was dropped unceremoniously on the carpet. The floor was beginning to look like the inside of an unkempt closet.

Kurapika had seen Leorio go without a shirt on numerous occasions. This time was different, though, and he was sure that he was openly admiring the smooth planes of the taller man's chest. Leorio must have noticed his ogling, because the other boy looked a mite pleased.

"You told me not to flatter myself," he chuckled.

"You know what I meant," Kurapika retorted softly.

"Ah, I know. Just trying to loosen the tension." Leorio reached for him again.

"What tension?" Kurapika asked wryly, feeling rather inadequate. While he had suspicions, he didn't ask if Leorio had done this before. Somehow, it seemed like the wrong question to pose. He didn't think it was his business, anyway. All the same, if Leorio was virginal, he had probably spent more time researching the subject than Kurapika had.

"You look like you're going to snap in two," Leorio chided. "You weren't that tense before."

Kurapika hadn't realized his muscles had become so taut, either. It was surprisingly easy to relax again, though, once he was back in Leorio's arms. He rubbed his cheek against the center of the other's torso, wondering what it would be like for the rest of his skin to slide along Leorio's. He got a taste of it soon enough, when Leorio's fingers invaded the back of his shirt. They trailed up his spine, leaving faint shivers in their wake. Kurapika tilted his head up, wanting to be kissed and finding that Leorio wanted the same thing. Their mouths meshed together, kissing rhythm coming naturally now, as though they'd been sharing breath for years. Kurapika's hands began moving of their own accord, and found the flat coins of Leorio's nipples. They pebbled up under his palms.

Leorio moaned something, quietly, but Kurapika couldn't make out whether it had been words or just a vocalization. The hand up his shirt quickened its caresses, rubbing over his shoulder blades and then down his back. Leorio's other hand joined it, and then the fingers were slipping into the waistband at the back of his pants.

Kurapika gasped, a little overwhelmed but utterly willing, his arms coming up around the older man's neck once again. Leorio's fingers ventured lower, caressing his rear much as they had before. But this time there was no clothing barring the way, and Kurapika jumped when Leorio firmly cupped both cheeks of his bottom. The other boy smiled against his mouth, and Kurapika realized that he'd moaned outright. He couldn't help it; it was such a new feeling, made him shiver from head to toe, made him ache for more. Before this, the only times any part of him had been even remotely stroked had been when he bathed.

Strangely, bathing had never had this effect on him.

Leorio broke the kiss at last, and they were both panting heavily. Kurapika's lips were a little sore, and he once again became aware of the hardened length pushing against him; the evidence of Leorio's desire. He wanted... he wanted... he was afraid to ask for what he wanted. Somehow, it seemed like it was forbidden to actually articulate what you ached for; "Kiss me there," "touch me there." No, he couldn't bring himself to say either.

But Leorio knew. Some way or another, Leorio knew. That was probably why one of the hands left his bottom, moving around to the front of his pants. Apprehension began to settle in, but it was quickly gone when Kurapika gave a startled cry. Leorio's hand was.... He tried and failed to stifle a half-choked groan, hiding his face in Leorio's shoulder, feeling embarrassed for the way he was rocking his hips against the other's hand almost unwillingly.

This, too, was rather new. Living the way he had for the last few years had left little room for exploration like this. His erections had been infrequent and never lasted long, and at the time he certainly hadn't been in the position to touch them himself if he'd been curious.

All the same, he did know what Leorio was doing, and what it would eventually cause. At the moment, Leorio's fingers were moving at a maddeningly slow pace, touching him softly at first, and then wrapping around him more securely. Gradually, the air around him seemed to constrict, everything got much hotter, and the only thing he could concentrate on was Leorio's hand.

"I--" he tried to give the warning, but he could barely articulate it. "I'm--" What were you supposed to say, anyway? The thought was but a faint whisper in his mind, as his senses were fully occupied with the impending orgasm that was -- "Wait--"

The rising tension in his body was anything but inconspicuous; he was coming and there was nothing he could do to hold it off. But instead of backing down, Leorio persisted. His other hand left Kurapika's bottom and came to join its partner. Amidst the pleasure, Kurapika felt an acute pang of panic. They'd only just begun, and already he....

He lifted his head from Leorio's shoulder, trying vainly to quell something he had no control over. "Leorio, stop--!" The older boy cut him off with a kiss, his tongue stilling any further words Kurapika might have uttered. Both of Leorio's hands slid purposefully along the ache between his thighs, and then it was over.

The moments immediately after orgasm flowed almost one right on top of the other. He wailed something that was swallowed by Leorio's mouth; his knees buckled; he was caught, cradled, and then lowered to the floor. The room was decidedly quiet but for their heavy breathing.

"...Oh..." It was a few moments before the aftershocks faded, giving way to sudden shame. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into the curve of Leorio's arm. He couldn't think of anything else he could say.

"For what?" Leorio sounded befuddled. He raked his fingers through Kurapika's hair, an absent, soothing motion. "That was supposed to happen, you know. It's really the point of the whole thing."

"I know *that*, but... but you didn't..." he trailed off, one hand dropping shyly to the bulge that was still prominent in Leorio's slacks. It felt odd to touch it, but an enticing sort of odd. Enticing because his touch seemed to have the same effect on Leorio that Leorio's had on him. Rubbing his palm against it produced an interesting noise that was part-groan, part-growl.

"Kurapika," Leorio grated out, his muscles gone stiff, "you don't have to, you know. I mean... I can always--" his voice cracked when Kurapika's squeezed his girth gently, "--ahh...."

"Be quiet," Kurapika commanded softly. He would hear none of that talk, especially not after... no, he would reciprocate. He might have felt a little overpowered in terms of prowess, but he had Leorio quite literally in the palm of his hand. What he lacked in experience he could make up for with effort. Besides, their mutual attraction was so strong that they'd agreed to wait for one another however long it would take. If Leorio wanted him that badly, then maybe Kurapika wasn't so powerless, after all.

He didn't think twice about their lovemaking - *lovemaking* - taking place on the floor. He shifted, and Leorio had little choice but to move with him. In the end, Kurapika settled between Leorio's spread knees, kneeling on his own. He pondered the hard definition of Leorio's erection, and then decided that the other boy's pants looked constricting and painful.

With forwardness he hadn't known he possessed, Kurapika started fussing with the button and zipper of Leorio's slacks. Leorio rocked back, a little shocked, but eagerly helped Kurapika divest him of both pants and shorts. Both articles of clothing were flung to join the others.

Kurapika had seen all of Leorio before, yes. But at the time of the shower incident, as it had come to be called, Leorio hadn't been erect. Seeing it now, blushed and hard, made him feel intimidated all over again. He was staring and couldn't help it, because Leorio looked... well, only minutes before Leorio had been in charge, with Kurapika moaning and writhing in his arms. Now, Leorio was seated on his bottom, knees bent and spread wide, gloriously nude. In charge? No, definitely not.

Kurapika inched closer, eyes never leaving the erection his frie--lover sported. One of his hands reached for it. Touching it through clothes wasn't the same as touching *it*. He explored it with both hands, genuinely curious, and it was only when he glanced up that he realized what an effect the touching was having on Leorio. The older man was panting raggedly, head thrown back, fingers digging into the plush carpeting. Kurapika swallowed, moved his tongue around inside his mouth, considering both the size of it and the size of Leorio's penis. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told Leorio that he was virginal but not naïve; he knew about giving head, too. And since he wasn't sure he could handle Leorio with his hands as well as Leorio had him... well, he'd just have to do something different.

Despite his fervent resolve to do so, he remained still for a long time. His hand was still absently stimulating Leorio with feather-light strokes that were driving the other boy mad, if the moaning was any indication. The groans were really more like background music, though, as Kurapika's ears were primarily for his own thoughts;  _Is there a trick to it? Will he choke me? What if I accidentally bite him?_  The last made him wince.

"Kurapika," Leorio pleaded, hips arching a little, clearly asking for harder, faster strokes.

Kurapika gave him considerably more than that, doubling over and heading straight for Leorio's aching arousal. He'd intended to swallow it right away, but lost his nerve just before he was upon it. Instead, he brushed his lips over the tip. Leorio stiffened under him, legs quivering as Kurapika licked his erection. Leorio tasted strange. Not bad, but strange, probably because of the little droplets of fluid that had gathered at the tip.

"Kurapika," Leorio groaned, "you don't... if you don't want..." Even as he was assuring Kurapika that it was all right to stop, Leorio was falling back onto the floor, groin pushing up so that Kurapika had to pull back a little. "It's okay if... it's..."

Kurapika squeezed him again to quell any further words. With both hands wrapped around the base of Leorio's arousal, Kurapika steeled himself and swallowed what he could.

Clearly, it was a skill borne of practice. Leorio wasn't so big that his size posed any threat; he fit comfortably in Kurapika's mouth. On the other hand, Kurapika couldn't find a rhythm to stick to until he'd been sucking on Leorio's length for several moments. By that time, Leorio's vocalizations had increased in volume, and then suddenly, he went very still for a brief second - and that was the only warning Kurapika was given.

Fortunately, Kurapika managed to stifle his gasp. Otherwise, he might have accidentally inhaled the semen from Leorio's release entirely too quickly and choked. As it was, he did manage not to lose it, and since he had no idea where he was going to *put* it, he swallowed.

As Leorio calmed down, Kurapika sat back on his heels, wiping the back of his mouth in case any semen had escaped. Maybe it was silly to think so, but he swore he could feel the fire that was Leorio's release burn a trail down his throat and settle in his stomach. Some minutes ticked by, and neither of them spoke.

Finally, Leorio shattered the tension in the air with a quiet, awed, "...Wow."

"Wow, huh?" Kurapika echoed shakily.

"Wow," Leorio affirmed, sitting up and shaking his head to clear it. "We just got each other off on a hotel room floor. What else is there but 'wow'?"

Kurapika shook his own head. "I... the door is locked, right?"

Leorio barked a short laugh. "But of course. Trust me, Killua will keep Gon occupied," he added, assuaging Kurapika's unspoken fear.

Kurapika blinked with a sudden burst of insight. "Did you plan--?"

"No, no." Leorio waved a hand. "I didn't plan to... to do this." He crawled forward so he was on his knees, too. "I didn't know it would go this far until... well, until after it did, I suppose." He grinned. "Look at us; we're a mess."

Leorio looked to be perfectly at ease with sitting in the middle of the hotel naked. Kurapika offered him a small smile. "Are you going to change?" Even as he posed the question, he realized that *he'd* have to at the very least rinse the front of his pants and underwear. Or else be thankful for the tabard and change as soon as he got a chance.

"No, not yet," Leorio replied, leaning over to land a quick peck on his lips.

Kurapika allowed it, even yielding and opening his mouth when Leorio tried deepening the kiss. He only pulled away some minutes later, when the older man began to move over him. "Wait, what--?" Had it even been twenty minutes?

"What, you're finished already?" Leorio teased lightly, catching him and hugging him close.

"Well, apparently so." But even as he said it, he recognized the faint tingles of that tight feeling in his abdomen. Or maybe that feeling had just never gone away...?

"Wrong," Leorio chided, biting his ear. He adopted the tone of a lecturer. "We're at that glorious age; our peak of sexual exploration. It doesn't last forever, so... we should take advantage of it. And," he added, "do you have any idea how much I've wanted to...?" He shook his head once, sharply. "Don't worry, we can go for another shot. It won't take much."

"But what did you want?" Kurapika prodded, curious. "I have no idea how much you've wanted to... what?"

Leorio hesitated, one hand hovering at the small of Kurapika's back, toying with his waistband. "Everything," he said at last. "I want... everything."

Then it dawned on him, and Kurapika took a deep, shuddering breath. Leorio was quiet, still, waiting for his approval or rejection. He knew that there was much more to lovemaking than what they'd partaken in just before, and wanted badly to experience the rest, but... "I hope you're inviting me to stay the night," he said, a touch wryly.

Leorio laughed, sounding both relieved and delighted, his hold tightening. "I wish none of us ever had to leave."

"Oh, no?" Kurapika mused, wondering if things would have progressed so far, if anywhere at all, with Gon and Killua always by their side.

"Well, almost never," Leorio amended cheekily, simultaneously beginning to both cover Kurapika's body with his own and tug at his clothing.

"Wait," Kurapika protested, shoving Leorio away with an elbow. At the older man's puzzled glance, he averted his eyes and coughed a little. "Could we... do this someplace other than the carpet?"

Leorio paused, blinked, and then laughed again, the chuckles low but wholeheartedly amused. "I can only imagine the carpet-burn."

Kurapika winced. "I'd rather *not* imagine the carpet-burn."

"Ah. Come here, then." Leorio stood, tugging Kurapika up with him. "We'll use the bed," he said as he went hunting around for something.

Kurapika shook his head as the taller boy stalked around the room unclothed. Not long ago, he would have done something violent to put a stop to that. "Which one is yours?" he inquired, peering over his shoulder at the unmade beds.

"The messy one."

"They're *all* messy."

"Er, yeah. We didn't want housekeeping in here. Hold on." He heard Leorio open his briefcase and begin rummaging through it.

"What are you getting?" He glanced back at the older man with a raised eyebrow.

Leorio held up the item with pride. "Lube, obviously."

Kurapika stiffened, unable to decide if he was surprised, embarrassed, or bemused. "...Ah."

He must have been blushing again, because Leorio shook his head and tapped the side of his nose. "You *asked*." He displayed it, even making sure the brand name was viewable. Not that the logo would have been recognizable.

"And when did you buy that?" Kurapika couldn't help questioning, noting that the tube was unmarred with the evidence of fingers squeezing it.

Now Leorio's face reddened a little, the blush giving his cheeks a dark glow. "The day after I met you on the street."

"Really." Part of him wondered if Leorio hadn't really planned this entire scenario, after all. Another part pointed out that he was standing there, discussing lubrication - a discussion that was no doubt a prequel to...  _I'm going to have sex in a hotel room._  No, wait -  _I *did* have sex in a hotel room. On the carpet. And I'm doing it *again*._  It almost made him laugh, though whether with humor or nervousness, he couldn't be sure.

"Catch!"

Kurapika looked up again in time to snatch the tube out of the air. For a brief second he nearly dropped it, almost fearing it would bite him, and immediately berated himself for such a stupid assumption. "Huh." His vocabulary, it seemed, had degenerated to monosyllabic responses.

And then Leorio was there, resting his hands on Kurapika's hips, head leaning down so that their brows touched. "So, uh... you or me?"

Kurapika blinked, still staring at the tube he was holding in both hands. "...What?"

The fingers on his waist tightened. "I mean, uh, that is..." Leorio fumbled, hunting for a way to explain it, one hand stroking over Kurapika's bottom. "I mean do you want to, ah, do it? Or do you want *me* to, uh, do it?"

"Are you serious?" Kurapika almost-squeaked in a small voice. He wasn't... he didn't think he could... do that. He only had an idea as to the mechanics of intercourse and had felt intimidated enough as it was. As for the alternative... the image of Leorio's erection came back to him and, coupled with the thought of where the other would have to *put* it, made Kurapika certain that he flushed hotly enough to cover the shades of red he hadn't yet. He *did* want it, wanted everything, he knew. But would it hurt?

"I don't know," Leorio replied honestly, and Kurapika started. He hadn't realized he'd spoken that last aloud. "I've never gone that far with anybody," Leorio went on. "But it can't hurt, can it? If we're careful, I mean? If it hurt, why would people keep doing it?"

"Good point," Kurapika managed, feeling a little better not because of the answer, but the admission. Leorio had never done this, either. At least there would be a newness they could share.

"So then, do you want to do it?" Leorio brushed his lips over Kurapika's forehead. "I mean, to be honest," he dithered, "I thought I would be doing it. Just because you, uh, didn't seem to have, you know, done anything before and were, well, shy. But then you... yeah."

Kurapika considered both courses, wondering if it really made a difference in the end. The feeling of intimidation had been gone with Leorio's revelation that he had never gone this far. His lover still knew more, but didn't know all. But then he remembered how much he'd wanted to feel all his skin rub and slide against Leorio's, how warm it had been within the circle of Leorio's arms. He moved his head, tilting it up to catch Leorio's mouth with his own. Kurapika quickly gave up control of the kiss and Leorio took it, fingers brushing his cheekbone. He pushed against Leorio's body, feeling the lump of the other's burgeoning arousal once again pushing against his stomach, and then Leorio wedged a leg between Kurapika's thighs, knee pressing against his own. He pushed back, no longer so embarrassed about doing so, and slid the tube of lubricant into Leorio's hand.

Leorio didn't break the kiss, nor did he need to be told what to do. He accepted the tube without skipping a beat, and then they were backing up until Kurapika felt his calves find a bed-frame. He heard the small noise of something clinking against a lamp, and figured that Leorio had tossed the lubricant onto the nightstand. The thought was confirmed when both of Leorio's free hands stroked up his sides, taking his shirt with them. There was a pause in the movement, and it was soon apparent that Leorio just didn't want to break the kiss. Kurapika did, giving the other boy a look that he hoped was both affectionate and amused, and pulled the shirt off on his own. Still though, he couldn't stop his hands from automatically halting Leorio's when they went for his pants. He hadn't ever been naked before anyone else. Well, except for his mother, but that had been different.

The look Leorio gave him was a mixture of concern and gentleness. "Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want. But if you're just being shy... well, it's way past time for that, no?"

"...Ah." Kurapika let up, hooking his arms around Leorio's neck and kissing him again. He managed not to tense up too badly when Leorio pulled his pants and underwear down together. Getting them off proved to be another problem entirely, since they refused to release each other's mouths. In the end, Leorio's foot came into play, dragging Kurapika's pants down to his ankles so Kurapika could step out of them.

"This bed *is* yours, right?" he asked warily, settling down on the mattress and moving backwards toward its center.

"Absolutely," Leorio assured him, climbing onto the bed and crawling forward.

Kurapika averted his eyes, feeling a smidgen of self-consciousness. The more he looked at Leorio's hard, tanned perfection, the more he realized that he was paler, softer, and much more slender in comparison. "You're..." It was funny; after all that had transpired, it was hard just to deliver a heartfelt compliment.

"I'm...?" Leorio urged, stopping when he was nearly upon him.

Kurapika's next few breaths were hitched. This was *Leorio*, naked and hot and aroused and so close to him. "Amazing," he finished lamely, not finding any other word to use. He reached out to lay the pad of his index finger against one of Leorio's erect nipples, tickled it a bit. Leorio's nipples were brown - a soft shade of brown, like creamed-down coffee. Kurapika's were pink; an interesting contrast.

"You're beautiful," Leorio replied, touching him in return.

He hid his face against Leorio's bicep, a smile tugging at his mouth. It wasn't the first time someone had told him he was beautiful. Every now and then he'd been propositioned - usually by a drunkard who couldn't tell that he was a boy. But the compliment meant so much more coming from Leorio. He threw one arm around Leorio's neck again, and then they tumbled to the bunched-up sheets.

It was everything he'd thought it would be and more. The bed wasn't *that* big, and they had a few close calls, but even if they'd fallen Kurapika wasn't sure they would have skipped a beat. Any shyness and reservations they still had left them, hands and mouths roaming freely over sweaty, bare skin. The bed had been unkempt before, and they just made it much worse with their frenzied need to kiss and touch and roll and *push*.

Eventually they surfaced with Leorio above him, eyes clouded over with the darkened, lustful look that Kurapika would from then on associate with sex. He wondered what *he* looked like.

No words were exchanged, but Leorio brushed Kurapika's sweat-dampened bangs from his eyes before pulling away and scooting down the mattress. Then hands were pushing at his thighs.

"Little help, would you?" Leorio whispered, voice husky with something Kurapika identified as need.

He bent his knees further and spread his thighs wider, turning his head and spying the tube of lubricant on the small table next to the bed. Since he was closer, he started to reach for it, stretching his arm and wiggling his fingers to get a good grip. He nearly dropped it when Leorio's tongue touched him down *there*, mewling softly and lifting his hips from the mattress.

He *did* drop the tube when his lover's tongue started worming its way inside of him, lest he squeeze too hard and break it. He might have twisted and writhed if not for the firm grip Leorio had on him. As it was, his hands slid into Leorio's hair, needing to touch *something* as Leorio got the hang of things. Kurapika decided then and there that nothing would ever top the feeling of a tongue rimming his inner ring.

Well, maybe one thing.

"Can we try it now?" Leorio asked, moving away.

A desperate  _"Don't stop!"_  had been on the tip of Kurapika's tongue, but he swallowed it. "Mm," he agreed, feeling along the mattress for the fallen lubricant. He found it, worked it open, and tossed the cap back onto the nightstand. "Be generous," he said wryly as he surrendered it.

Leorio laughed, but it had a touch of edginess to it. He accepted the tube and ruined its perfection, squeezing a liberal amount of the lubricant onto his index finger. He circled the opening of Kurapika's anus once, and then asked "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He was proud that his voice didn't waver in the slightest. He tried to relax as best he could, but it wasn't easy. Leorio was frowning hard in concentration, obviously trying to decide how slow he should go, how deep he should venture. And then he wiped sweat from his brow and pushed his finger in.

It wasn't nearly as bad as Kurapika had thought it would be. Not really like a tongue, but not so different that it caused him any significant amount of discomfort. The most challenging part was just accepting that yes, there *was* a finger up there. It was odd at first, but soon he relaxed, his body growing accustomed to the feeling, and Leorio was even able to move around and farther up without making him wince or wiggle uncomfortably.

Then Leorio found and touched the tiny lump that could only be his prostate, and he gasped. Another touch or two and he was trying to push back against his lover's finger. That's when Leorio pulled out and set about coating his middle finger. He put more lubricant on his index finger, too, but not as much since it was still glossy.

"Shall we go for two?" he asked. "I just want to be careful, for..." he trailed off, glancing down at his own arousal. Kurapika was instantly sympathetic; Leorio was painfully erect.

"Two," he consented, wanting to hurry along if only for Leorio's sake.

The slick fingers pried around his opening again and then slipped inside. It wasn't much different from when the first finger had gone in alone, but it gave him a better idea of the size he would be accommodating. Once more, the hard, purposeful touches to his prostate made him try vainly to impale himself harder onto the fingers. He wasn't sure how long Leorio tortured him that way, but suddenly his lover pulled his fingers out again.

When Kurapika looked up, Leorio was applying the lubricant to his hardened length. His stomach did a flip-flop around his abdomen, but he reasoned that if it felt half as good as the tongue had, he had nothing to worry about. When Leorio was ready, he looked hungry and pained, like he was barely restraining himself from... from something.

"Please tell me you're ready," the older man pleaded, positioning himself over Kurapika.

Kurapika shifted around to make things easier. "I'm ready whenever you're ready."

"I've been ready," Leorio growled. "I've been ready since I had to watch you thrash about." He took a deep breath, and then squeezed his eyes shut as he began to push in.

It didn't hurt at all. Kurapika had figured that it would cause him at least a little pain, but it didn't. Maybe because he'd been so ready, maybe because Leorio was practically trembling with the effort of going slowly, carefully. He watched the different emotions wash across Leorio's face as he came to be completely seated inside him. Kurapika honestly couldn't think of a more beautiful sight. He reached for Leorio and pulled him down for a kiss, not at all bothered by the hot, heavy weight pressing him into the mattress.

"Move," he implored into Leorio's ear. "Hurry up and *move*."

Leorio needed no more urging than that. The first few thrusts were almost timid, as though Leorio feared Kurapika would break if he went too fast. But that fear was quickly gone, and soon Leorio's thrusts were wild and frantic, as if he'd become a thing driven only by pleasure. Kurapika's world had narrowed down to only himself and Leorio. Somewhere in the distance, bedsprings were squeaking, but the noise didn't seem as loud as their labored breathing, or the wails from particularly amazing thrusts.

It was over too soon for Kurapika's liking. He released a sort of half-choked sob when he came, biting down hard on Leorio's shoulder. He sucked on the skin until Leorio caught up to him, stiffening and groaning something Kurapika thought sounded like his name, release spewing forth during a few shudders. And then Leorio's strength gave out and he collapsed.

They remained still for long minutes, calming down and basking in the afterglow. Kurapika traced lines on Leorio's back, could feel his lover's warm breath exhaling onto his ear.

Then, softly, "So was it good?"

Kurapika laughed weakly, a day and night without sleep finally beginning to catch up to him. "It was..." he sifted through a variety of adjectives and finally just settled for, "incredible." His eyes were closing of their own accord, and it was getting harder to force them back open. His hand stilled on Leorio's back. He hadn't realized how tired he was. The two orgasms were probably what undid him.

"Mm, it was. We'll do it again, then?" Leorio mused contentedly. He moved his head a little closer so he could lick Kurapika's ear.

"Mm. Not now, though," he mumbled around a quiet yawn. "I'm sleepy. Didn't get to bed last night," he added.

"Go to sleep, then," Leorio ordered gently. "I'll stay awake, and keep Gon and Killua out until you wake up. Then we'll have dinner, and then we'll hear that story of yours."

"...Mm." Kurapika was fairly certain he was already half-asleep even as he replied. Leorio's warmth was like a blanket, and he let it pull him under.

 

 

+end+

 


End file.
